


Initials and Mermaids

by aflawedfashion



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: Will and Grace stop fighting against their unique friendship and buy themselves matching mugs





	Initials and Mermaids

“Oh my god, Will!” Grace repeatedly slapped Will’s arm with the enthusiasm of an excited puppy wagging its tail. “Look at these!” She held up a pair of mugs, each with one of their initials embossed on the front in a classic serif font that elicited a tiny gasp from Will as he instantly fell in love with them. “We have to get a matching set,” Grace proclaimed.

“They’re gorgeous.” Will reached for the W mug before pulling away. “But we can’t.” Will folded his arms and forced himself to stop thinking about how good they would look at the breakfast table.

“Why not?” Grace frowned and examined the mugs for flaws. “You already dismissed my last suggestion as crass and tasteless. Surely, you can’t say that about these classy, elegant works of art. There’s nothing cartoonish or even interesting about them.” She tilted her head to the side. “Although, in defense of my last choice, I would think an educated man such as yourself would appreciate ancient mythology more.” 

“They were mermaid mugs, Grace.” 

“Exactly.” 

“_ Topless _ mermaid mugs.” 

“What? Not gay enough?” Grace glanced at the mermaid mugs. “I bet we could find male mermaids. Or mermen as they’re called.”

“No! no mermaids!” Will threw up his hands. “And not these either.” Will took the mugs from Grace’s hands and regretfully set them back on the shelf. “Buying these mugs would be an admission that we’re going to live together for the rest of our lives.” 

“So?” Grace shook her head in confusion. “You know that even if I move out again, I’ll be back soon enough. History has proven that we will live together forever,” she added with a cool nonchalance. “So what do you think? Three of each? Or four? You know I’ll break one before we even get them home, so let's just skip the part where you get upset with me by planning for it in advance. It’ll make our lives so much easier. Hm… I think four seems like a good number, so let's get a fifth to sacrifice.”

“It doesn’t bother you that we’re going to live together forever?” Will asked. “Don’t you want to get married again?”

“Maybe.” Grace shrugged. “But maybe not. You know, I’ve been there. Done that. I’m over it.” 

“Well, you must want to fall in love again.” 

“Of course.” 

“Ok.” Will nodded with the confidence of a man who thoroughly believed he should have won an argument that he knew he had lost. “Then you should get them when you find the person you want to spend the rest of your life with.”

“I already have.” 

“Grace…”

“Just listen.” She gently rested her hand on his folded arms. “This is not about pessimism. This is about embracing our weirdly beautiful relationship that has lasted longer and made me happier than any other relationship I’ve ever had or ever will have.” She smiled and squeezed his arm. “And while I’m confident that I’m going to fall in love again, _ and so will you _, I’ve spent over 30 years of my life with you. And I know that whether my next relationship lasts until death do us part or ends in heartbreak, I’m going to spend 30 more years with you.” 

“That’s sweet, but-” 

“No buts, Will. I’m done fighting against the things that make me happy just because my life doesn’t fit the fairytales I was told as a child.” She paused as she stared into his eyes. “And you need to ask yourself why you’re still fighting.” 

“I…” Will sighed. She was right. “I love you, sweetie.” He uncrossed his arms and held her hands in his. “What the hell. Get the mugs.” 

“Thank you.” Grace gave him a quick peck on the lips before stacking the mugs into their cart. “And also one mermaid mug,” she added under her breath without looking him in the eyes.

Will grimaced and said,” two mermaid mugs,” to Grace’s visibly shocked face. “Oh come on. No matter how obscenely tasteless they are, you know it will kill me not to have a matching set.”


End file.
